runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Xp Skillers
History CC: "Xp Skillers" Xp Skillers is a skilling clan of combat and non-combat skills open to all members f2p and p2p and all combat levels. The clan is a older clan now estimated to haveing existed for 1 year now. The Clan was formed by Williamdoom2. The Clan currently has 207 members with 195 of them ranked. Rules 1st rule:No swearing allowed in the clan chat towards anyone or randomly. 2nd rule:No harassment towards others allowed ever! 3rd rule:No racism or prejudice. 4th rule:Never spam the clan chat 5th rule:You can be in other clans then just this one but never advertise other clan chats inside of xp skillers. People Of Authority and Power Clan leader: williamdoom2 Captains: ViizionCR, Thankz23, R1ckers, Dan J Taylor Lieutenants: Lord Zuroske, Raer101, Monsteralexx, Tapeworm, Houghton42, E v E r T oN, Ryo170, Zanzivar1 All higher ranks listed above have kicking powers and the powers to give warnings to rule breakers. Like everyone else these people must be respected. Clan Member 99 Goals and skill level goals Williamdoom2: 99 Slayer, summoning, magic, smithing mining GOALS REACHED!!! New goal: I have no idea atm. Rickers: 99 Smithing lvl GOAL REACHED!!! 96 Fishing lvl atm 95, 90 Slayer lvl atm 88, 88 Summoning lvl atm 83. Xx Chase: 99 Magic lvl atm 98, 90 Defence lvl atm 82. Xchrissyy: 99 Smithing and Mining GOAL REACHED!!! 99 Thieving GOAL REACHED!!! 4K Runite ores mined and growing. Cddawg: 99 Mining lvl atm 93. zAl3xzz: 99 Fletching lvl GOAL REACHED!!! 99 Fishing lvl atm 96. XDanX: 99 Construction, Fishing, Firemaking, Fletching and mining GOALS REACHED!!! 99 Runecrafting lvl atm 76, 57 Summoning Goal reached. ViizionCR: 99 Strength GOAL REACHED!!!! 99 Attack lvl atm 93. Raer101: 99 Woodcutting GOAL REACHED GRATZ!! 99 Hitpoints GOAL REACHED! 280 quest points atm 245. Houghton42: 99 mining lvl GOAL REACHED!!! 99 cooking lvl atm 90, 85 slayer lvl GOAL REACHED!!! Ryo170: 99 Hunter GOAL REACHED!!! 99 Fletching GOAL REACHED!!! Da Emmy: 77 mining atm 79, 68 summoning atm 62, 99 defence atm 82. 70 smithing atm 66, 65 Farming lvl atm 60, Quest cape atm 186 qp's. Poison Voidd: 99 ranged lvl atm 77, 99 Attack lvl atm 75. Hotsouce24: 99 Woodcutting lvl atm 85. Flamurifer: 99 Firemaking GOAL REACHED!!! Jc*c27: 99 fishing lvl atm 87. Awjfletcher: 99 fletching lvl atm 81. Robertnaylor: 99 Hunter lvl atm 89. Fighter 1516: 99 Defence lvl atm 92. Hunt Martyr: 91 Runecrafting atm 70, 85 Mining atm 82, 70 Farming lvl atm 64. Was*hka: 99 Fishing lvl atm 71. Cwx3: 99 Runecrafting lvl atm 79. opi701: 99 Woodcutting lvl atm 93. SH A RK Y: 99 Fishing lvl atm 80. Mak3itSn0w: 99 Defence lvl atm 98! ElJako98: 99 Hunter lvl atm 96. Murphyy: 99 Runecrafting lvl atm 46. McCafe man: 99 Woodcutting lvl atm 84. Ninja Kiwis: 99 Woodcutting lvl atm 95. Angus_mining: 99 Fishing lvl atm 71. Mith Man100: 99 Cooking GOAL REACHED!!! o_OPatel: 99 Construction lvl atm 61. E v E r T on: 90 Fishing lvl atm 87. Kjrx1: 99 Hunter lvl atm 65. CUT MY SOUL: 99 Constitution lvl atm 80. Spi2410: 99 Woodcutting lvl atm 74. Jax Rocks2: 99 Woodcutting lvl atm 97. Sam_Is_Badd: 99 Fishing lvl atm 98. Shaventowels: 99 Firemaking lvl atm 69. Joel 9041264: 99 Woodcutting GOAL REACHED!!! Clan Jobs Forums Bumpers: Williamdoom2, x Chrissy, Dan J Taylor, Raer101, E V E R T O N, Da Emmy, Mak3itSn0w Event planners: Williamdoom2 Clan member recruiters: S A M I RA I, Dan J Taylor. Final Note The clan is open to anyone looking to join! Hope to see you soon! Click here to go to the clan's Forum Page. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans